moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I
Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart I was a human noble of mixed birth that rose to become the first true king of Lordaeron since Terenas Menethil II and the primary proponent of the Grand Alliance's reclamation of the Eastern Kingdoms. Standhaft reunited, rallied, and restored the various broken factions across the Eastern Kingdoms under the banner of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron. Under his leadership, the Silver Hand was reforged into the Black Hand, dramatically altering the the paladin order and conventional worship of the Light across the Eastern Kingdoms. At the culmination of the Fourth Great War during the Third Battle for Lordaeron City, he died fighting the Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner. Despite his death, the Alliance was ultimately victorious and an age of honour and justice not known since before the First Great War ensued. He was succeeded by his son Othmar Garithos-Lionheart II. 'Personality and Appearance' Possessed of indomitable courage and determination, Standhaft was a brave and righteous man. In the course of his life, he faced many terrible horrors that even the greatest of men cowered from. His family was paramount to him and his battle brothers shared together the blood of the covenant. He held close to his heart the ideals of valour and honour. Standhaft was a sincere believer of noblesse oblige. He believed that it was the divine responsibility of nobles to defend the people they ruled and destroy the forces of darkness, and that to shirk these duties was a most heinous and sacrilegious crime. Though he was a devout follower of the Holy Light, his beliefs were colored by his father's ruthlessness and grave views on the world and further by the very harsh realities of Azeroth following the opening of the Dark Portal. Standhaft worshiped the Holy Light Triumphant, rather than the Holy Light Mundane. That is to say, he worshiped the Holy Light of heaven, rather than the worldly church that was its pale reflection. Ultimately, he rejected the modern church and returned to the old human worship of the god Tyros. Standhaft Garithos was not only a warrior and commander, but also a great orator who inspired fervent loyalty and adoration from both his soldiers and the commonfolk. He was a man whose actions bespoke the conviction and determination of his beliefs. His adversaries and detractors viewed him as zealous in his unwavering pursuit to destroy the fulcrum of true evil. Inversely, his many followers viewed him as heroic for the very same qualities. ''"Born in the South to die in the North." -Tattooed on Standhaft's left arm'' Standhaft Garithos was a brutishly large man, whose presence spoke of training from an early age. His strikes were as an avalanche unleashed and his guard was as unbreakable as the mountains. Few men in the realm could match his natural strength. The seed of his father could be seen clearly in him, as he was his father's spitting image. The powerful jaw of the Garithos line and Grand Marshal Othmar's grave visage were passed to him. 'History' Standhaft was born of both Lordaeron and Stormwind blood, heir to the Barony of Blackwood in northeast Lordaeron near the border with Quel'thalas. He grew to be a stalwart patriot of his respective homelands and of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron. While technically the heir to the Barony of Blackwood, the town and most of its vassals were destroyed in the Second War, and again in the Third War, so there remained nothing left to inherit save for ruined and plagued land and displaced survivors. Standhaft inherited little of his intended birthrights save for a small manor in Stormwind. As such, Standhaft, while born of a great legacy, occupied a position not much higher than a landed knight when he first came of age. 'Early Life' Standhaft was born the only child of Baron Othmar Garithos and Lady Leliana Hannelore Manstein. The love of the two nobles was not one to last and soon after Standhaft's birth Othmar returned to Lordaeron. There he rebuilt Blackwood while Leliana remained in Garithos' manor at Stormwind with their son. Growing up in Stormwind during the aftermath of the Second War, Standhaft came to know the tales of all the valiant Alliance heroes and began to venerate them from an early age. The Lion, Anduin Lothar, and the wielder of the Broken Sword, Turaylon. Daelin Proudmoore, master of the seas, and Danath Trollbane, slayer of trolls and orcs alike. His mother was a woman of strong piety and began from the start to instill in her young boy a strong faith. And then at the age of six, he began to summer away with his father who fanned the spark of Stormwind's martial nature into the flames of an unwavering warrior. Dorick Baiders, a paladin under Othmar's command since the Second War, was sent to continue Standhaft's training while he was in Stormwind. Dorick personally trained Standhaft in the arts of war, and oversaw his extensive education by scholars, priests, and specialist trainers in language, mathematics, the histories of the human kingdoms, the Holy Light, horse riding, blacksmithing, and a range of other topics. 'Legacy of Othmar' Oathkeeper, Patron Saint of the Unwavering Warrior Othmar sent his son to the safety of Stormwind when the Third Great War first began. When King Terenas Menethil II died, many crumbled in despair and were dispatched with great ease by the traitor prince Arthas. With Uther the Lightbringer's death and the shattering of the Silver Hand, it seemed there were fewer and fewer men with the courage and the tenacity to defend Lordaeron from the darkness and, indeed, many nobles fled south with their men-at-arms to other kingdoms or west across the sea with Jaina Proudmoore rather than stand and fight. Yet, even with little to no support and against such overwhelming odds, Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos made good on his vow to defend mankind and fought an unwinnable war first against the undead Scourge and then against the demonic armies of the Burning Legion. Where 10,000 years ago the night elf empire and all its allies were shattered by the Burning Legion, Othmar rallied the broken armies of Lordaeron and matched the Burning Legion's advances move by move, meter by bloody meter. He struck impossible victories against the Burning Legion when he halted their advance at Thoradin's Wall, and when he recaptured Dalaran and Captial City. Eventually, the dreadlord Detheroc was able to force Othmar to capitulate through the use of his dark powers where military strategy had failed. Under Detheroc's psychic powers Othmar and his forces defended Hearthglen, Detheroc's new base of operations. Othmar was later freed from this mind control by Sylvanas Windrunner when she assaulted Detheroc's base. Together Othmar and Sylvanas formed an alliance and retook Lordaeron City from the dreadlord Balnazzar, but Othmar was betrayed and murdered by the dreadlord Varimathras on the orders of the banshee Sylvanas on the twilight of the battle. Blackwood did not survive the Third War, though when precisely it was destroyed is unclear. Whether Othmar was present at Blackwood during its destruction and survived or if he was elsewhere is unknown. However, it is likely that he was in the south, possibly on his way to or at Stormwind, since he leads his campaign during the Third War from the south of Lordaeron. Rather than lose hope, a fourteen year old Standhaft turned his anguish to hatred. He closed his heart to the pain and swore to venerate his father's memory, to finish the mission that his father began, and to devote his enitre life to leading and protecting his people. Though some forgot Othmar's achievements and sacrifice, Standhaft did not. All of the Eastern Kingdoms might have fallen without Othmar's valiant defense and though his ultimate mission was a failure, the son would see it finished. 'Setting Westfall to Rights' Martial and tactical training consumed Standhaft's life and he knew he was in no position to avenge his father or to reclaim his birthright, the Barony of Blackwood. It takes more than courage to win a war. All other territories taken out of Alliance control had the Horde, the undead, or the demons behind them. Westfall fell to civil strife soon after the Second War. The Defias Brotherhood, led by Edwin VanCleef, attempted to take Elwynn Forest but failed. Its members chose Westfall as their new home, and the farmers, still shaken from the Horde attacks, put up little resistance. The Defias found that the time to steal land from King Varian Wrynn was when he was too concerned with orcs, undead and demons to realize that a good chunk of the continent was gone. Before Varian moved against the Defias, he was murdered by naga on the orders of Lady Katrana Prestor (secretly the black dragon Onyxia) while en route to a diplomatic summit at Theramore Isle. Anduin Wrynn succeeded his father at the age of ten and Lady Katrana Prestor became his Royal Advisor. Bolvar Fordragon was named Regent-Lord of Stormwind, but in reality neither he nor the boy king were the true powers in Stormwind. Under Lady Katrana Prestor's machinations, the Throne of Wrynn and the House of Nobles became ineffectual, corrupt, and weak. Once the breadbasket of the kingdom of Stormwind, the land of Westfall started to grow fallow after months of conflict and neglect had diminished its harvests. Crops struggled to be cultivated in the fields, and the once-abundant mines were ultimately deserted. Even the former defenders from Stormwind pulled stake and abandoned the lonely realm by royal decree. Due to this lack of military protection, Westfall was all but destroyed by the rebel Defias Brotherhood and its minions; who could easily take control of the poorly defended farmlands and burn their fields and salt the earth. The Defias, composed originally of the Stonemasons and expanded mainly of thieves and bandits, drove off many of the good farm folk and made Westfall their new refuge. Employing everything from local superstitions to sabotaging mechanical harvest watchers, the Defias stopped at nothing to scare away trespassers and protect their stolen treasures. Only the People's Militia, a volunteer military organization, had risen to stand in their way, recruiting young heroes of the Alliance to strike back and regain what has been stolen. Under Gryan Stoutmantle's command, courageous efforts were made, but the People's Militia were barely able to secure the old Stormwind garrison, Sentinel Hill, as a last bastion for the Westfall smallfolk. Standhaft viewed Stormwind's royalty and nobility with increasing contempt and mistrust as they demonstrated growing levels of cowardice, selfishness, and incompetent leadership. Unable to secure assistance from Stormwind, he gathered Dorick Baiders, his companions, and half his household guard to travel to Westfall and deliver justice with his own hands. Standhaft set to organizing his men in concert with the People's Militia and planning counteroffensives against the Defias Brotherhood and the various gnolls, ogres, and other beasts that terrorized the land. Many Defias camps were tracked down and raided, with most of the traitors themselves killed in combat or executed after capture as per Standhaft's orders. When the morale of the Defias was at an all time low, Standhaft secretly offered captured Defias lieutenants amnesty for their crimes if they swore to serve him and revealed the secret location of the rebel hideout. These five men were officially recorded as executed and would later adopt the moniker of the Black Fingers; acting as Standhaft's personal spies and assassins. Under Standhaft and Dorick's direction, the People's Militia vastly improved their organization and combat effectiveness. Standhaft led his men and the People's Militia into the Defias hideout, which turned out to be a massive subterranean stronghold built into the mountains of Moonbrook. Edwin Vancleef, leader of the Defias, and almost all the remaining members of the Defias Brotherhood were cut down that day. Standhaft seized the hoards of gold that the Defias had amassed in the Deadmines and used the wealth to begin works to restore Westfall to its former glory. Standhaft informed Gryan Stoutmantle that Westfall was but the first realm of many to receive his justice. Duskwood was in peril from dark forces, and Standhaft would put an end to it. He asked for Gryan's allegiance, which Gryan glady gave him. Most of the warriors of the People's Militia followed their leader's example. The united group under Standhaft's command adopted the sobriquet of the Blackwood Brigade. It was announced that Captain Danuvin would remain behind to oversee Westfall's restoration and security. 'Cleansing Duskwood' Coming Soon... Key point: campaign is of similar length or not much longer than Westfall campaign. Maybe 1-2 years together. Another key point: re-write curse/corruption to focus mainly on (1) fel magic probably involving orcs (2) black dragon stuff or (3) both. "We knew this land as Brightwood once. We will cleanse this darkness and return this land to its rightful state. Follow me and break this curse!" - Standhaft Garithos 'Liberating Redridge' Coming Soon... Key story points: many years long war against the Dark Horde. Stonewatch recaptured and base of operations. Lakeshire destroyed. Everything north of the river/lake scorched earth. Orcs idiot feral strategies result in them initially being very dangerous, but starving themselves. Everywhere they go, they scorch the earth, even locations they are trying to hold (examples: hellfire peninsula, blasted lands, and the burning steppes). North half of Redridge becomes like that. Eventually, lost land of redridge is reclaimed and so is all of the burning steppes, which eventually is healed and once again resembles Redridge and geographically becomes North Redridge. Blackrock Mountain is not taken by Standhaft. South of Blackrock Mountain the orcs are defeated by Standhaft. Within Blackrock Mountain, the remaining Horde is destroyed by the Dark Irons who attack out of opportunity with the goal of displaces their mutual enemies and reclaiming their territory. During this time, Standhaft marries and sires his children. 'The Black Hand' Coming Soon... Key story point: Silver Hand sides with Throne of Wrynn. "Why should God save us if he is not treated with respect?" -Standhaft Garithos The Holy Light is a central part of civilized human society. It is the primary human religion and a staple of worship, respect, and honour in the societies of Stormwind and Lordaeron, both of whom have produced Light-wielders of note and renown. Human paladins of the Alliance often become members of the Knights of the Silver Hand, seeking to do justice across Azeroth. The humans were the first race on Azeroth to utilize the Light in an offensive manner through the creation of paladins, employing them against the Horde and then the Scourge during the Great Wars. Human Light-wielders must abide by a strict code of moral conduct — instilled in them by teachings of the Church of the Holy Light — and face the loss of their powers should they knowingly commit acts of evil. It is unknown when the Church of Light began, but its clergy is renown for spreading goodness. The vocation of a priest is one of spiritual growth and contemplation. The priests of the Light heal and restore in times of peace, protect in times of war. Paladins are the martial branch of the Church and seek to be an example of the Light's teachings as well as enforce its laws. These crusaders are called to protect the weak, to bring justice to the unjust, and to vanquish evil from the darkest corners of the world. The general ideology of the Light is to strive to be good in all actions. Its teachings are depicted in the Tome of Divinity. Followers of the Holy Light do not usually worship any gods or beings, believing the power comes from some benevolent force in the universe, known simply as the "Light". The draenei believe one source of the Light (though not the only one) is the race of beings known as the naaru. During the draenei's exodus from Argus, Velen and his followers were imbued with Light-given knowledge and powers by this (otherwise unknown) race of incorporeal beings. God, who was revered by the Clerics of Northshire Abbey during the First War, appears to be synonymous with the "Light", and just another way of describing the source of the power, though it is likely connected to one of the Creation Myths. However, "God" has largely lost its usage since then, as most followers of Holy Light no longer believe in any deities. Lordaeron was the home of the Church of the Light, influencing both Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas with its teachings. The Church birthed the Knights of the Silver Hand; but the Knights and the Holy Light were unable to stop the Scourge, as Lordaeron and the Knights fell underneath the decayed boots of the undead. The Church now has a new central location in Stormwind. Many remaining paladins who served the Silver Hand and now make their home in Stormwind are provocateurs for reform of the Church, but the going is slow. As the study of the Holy Light was more of a philosophical pursuit than a faith, the destroyed Church in Lordaeron resembled a library instead of a house of worship. Its texts were destroyed along with the Church, many of them burned, most of them buried under thousands of pounds of rubble. What with the wars, settling a new Alliance stronghold and dealing with frequent skirmishes, the remaining scholars and priests have found little time to work on transcribing old information into new books for initiates. Most young followers of the Holy Light learn by experience at the heel of a more experienced person instead of in libraries surrounded by texts. Some self-appointed sages are taking up the mantle of rewriting the pontifications on the Holy Light, but there is no regulation or overseer. There are fresh looks at old ideas, as well as old ideas copied word for word by diligent old priests with perfect memories. As one would expect, sometimes these old scholars clash when someone realizes that the texts are beginning to contradict one another. This is the tension within the Church; younger priests feel the Third War gave the Holy Light a chance to renew itself just as the Alliance was renewing itself in Stormwind, while others demand to keep the old traditions. "Strike with great vengeance!" -unknown paladin "Brothers, Bolvar Fordragon and the House of Nobles have formally declared that Standhaft Garithos is an enemy of Stormwind. They have declared that I am a criminal. They have declared, in effect, that all of you also are criminals. The Speaker for the Common's veto was not exercised. Speaker for the Commons Gryan Stoutmantle and 50 men of the Blackwood Brigade were assaulted by 1000 head of Fordragonian scum. A Speaker of the Commonfolk assaulted on the steps of the Noble Assembly! Can you imagine a more terrible sacrilege? Our beloved Stormwind is in the hands of madmen. This is a dark day, and I stand at a fork on a road. I can abide the law and surrender my arms to the Regent Lord and watch Stormwind fall to tyranny and chaos! Or, I can go home with my sword in my hand and run those maniacs to the Stormrocks!" -Standhaft Garithos 'Lady Prestor' Coming Soon... Rename Seige of Stormwind? 'The Fourth Great War' Coming Soon... 'Legacy' Coming Soon... Family Augusta Garithos-Lionheart wife, born Augusta Lionheart, daughter of Duke Brendon Lionheart and Duchess Beatrice Lionheart Othmar Garithos-Lionheart II son Hannelore Garithos-Lionheart daughter Standhaft Garithos-Lionheart II son Mara Garithos-Lionheart daughter Othmar Garithos-Lionheart father (deceased) Leliana Garithos mother Wilhelm Garithos grandfather (deceased) Erich Manstein uncle (deceased) Duke Brendon Lionheart father-in-law (deceased) Duchess Beatrice Lionheart mother-in-law Companions Balinda Stonehearth great champion, Lorderon refugee, original companion, ward of the family, mage, and love interest Dorick Baiders mentor and old friend Alexander Leandros the Leandros character, young and foolish, and eventually comes to odds with Standhaft as he is unable to fight against the Throne of Wrynn Unnamed Friend Alistair Fitzmaric character. Acts as contrast to Leandros. Also young and naive, but ultimately persuaded by Standhaft. Garion Magnus Possibly an RPer inspired companion. Publius Horatius the LV character Jarod Stafford the TP character Ravi Tindall the Gaius Maecenas character... who is also Standhaft's cousin and personality wise plays as a counterweight (like Morrigan) by being a sassy bitch? Can't have a party full of 100% lawful good paladins with no personality at all! Leoric Aldaman the Marcus Agrippa character A New Era WIP: a short bit on the Eastern Kingdoms in the new era following Standhaft's death, the Alliance's victory, and his son taking the throne. The Blackhand and the Church Triumphant WIP: a short bit on the new human/titanic holy light religion (which only accepts titanic races) and the volumes written by Standhaft (Virtue). These two sections may be redundant if sufficiently covered in the history section. Speeches Post-Coronation Proclamation "Under the auspices of Tyros and his Holy Light, these are the words of Standhaft Garithos, direct descendant of Lordain I, High King of the Grand Alliance of Lordaeron, King of Lordaeron, King of Stormwind, Defender of Azeroth, Primarch of the Black Hand, Baron of Blackwood, Supreme Commander of the Alliance Forces, Grand Marshal of the Stormwind Legions, and Champion of Stormwind. Fellow Sons of Alliance, I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no man deny the perils of our time. While we battle one another, divided by the petty strife of our common history, the tide of a greater conflict is turning against us, threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. It is time for us as kingdoms and as individuals to set aside our longstanding feuds and unite. The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us and we must seek refuge upon higher ground lest we be swept away by the flood. The throne of Wrynn is no more. Whatever semblance of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom. A memory. With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? The devastation wrought by the alien invaders is self-evident. We have seen our homes and communities destroyed by the merciless slaughter of the Orcish Horde. We have seen firsthand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarish Undead. Unprecedented, and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our times. The time has come, humans, dwarves, gnomes, and elves, to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength. Already many of the dissident factions have joined us. Out of the many we shall forge an indivisible whole capitulating only to a single throne. And from that throne I shall watch over you. From this day forward, let no Son of the Alliance make war upon any of his brothers. Let no Alliance agency conspire against this new beginning. And let no man consort with alien powers. And to all the enemies of the Grand Alliance, seek not to bar our way. For we shall win through, NO MATTER THE COST!" Quotes -"I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Silver Hand, or the Horde, or anyone! I must rule the Eastern Kingdoms or see them burnt to ashes around me." -"I will crush every foe, slay every beast, and destroy all who dare stand against me. Every fallen enemy will know that they have faced something indestructible." -"Save your tears for your ogre mothers in hell, inhuman beasts." -"I have come here to destroy you." -"Let justice prevail!" -"For Lordaeron! For Stormwind! For the Alliance!" -"Let me show you my Compassion, traitor." -"I am a man of Virtue. Strength. Honor. Courage. Mastery. Faith." -"Light save all the Grand Alliance." -"To every man upon Azeroth, death cometh soon or late. And how can man die better than facing fearful odds for the ashes of his father and the temple of God?" -Standhaft Garithos, moments before his death 'Trivia' -Standhaft is a badass who isn't afraid of anything. -Standhaft Garithos exists in the best timeline in the mutliverse: universe G1. -The two dating systems used are the King's Calendar and 'A.D.P' which stands for After Dark Portal. -"Noblesse oblige" is generally used to imply that with wealth, power, and prestige come responsibilities. -A great deal of inspiration was drawn from the TV series Rome. I loved that show and I wouldn't want to claim any of their ideas as my own. My imitation is in loving homage. 'See also' * Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos' wowpedia page can be found here. * Grand Marshal Othmar Garithos External links * A true Garithos move. * Standhaft's armory page. * Standhaft fooling Garrosh with a brilliant disguise can be seen here. 'Notes' * Some writing has been borrowed from other wiki pages (mostly wowpedia) for their descriptions such as on Westfall and the Holy Light. I don't know who wrote this or that, but if they ever read my fanfiction I'd like to say thanks and if you would like me to credit you for your work please message me. * This page has been written (and is still being written) a long time after I had stopped ever actually roleplaying WoW. It is essentially my preferred story and one that works without the constraints of server RP (i.e. stuff can actually happen with regards to main story lines and Kul Tiras isn't just "lost at sea" forever). Some people may recognize their characters, but not the circumstances. I don't intend to write overmuch about other people's characters, but I prefer not to erase some from Standhaft's backstory. An exampe would be Standhaft's uncle Erich Manstein. In my universe Manstein's story is roughly the same (and not deeply delved into) but the timeline is pushed back a bit such that he is lost beyond the dark portal as a part of the Warcraft II Alliance expedition into Draenor instead of being lost in Outland during the Burning Crusade. * This character exists in an alternate universe, universe G1, and does not exist in the main canon universe. Please do not bother me to complain about the offenses against canon in my fanfiction. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Military Officers Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian